Las lagrimas que curan el alma
by Noel's
Summary: Len deja a Rin por su amiga Miku y ella se encuentra devastada, y toma una mala decisión


Rin y Len no me pertenecen todos los derechos reservados a Crypton Future Media :3 son los mejores

Rin solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, la persona que más quería le hacía daño, y él se fue de su vida, sin el ya la vida no tenía sentido.

Lloraba pero de la rabia y eso era algo que simplemente no le gustaba, la gente solía decir que las lágrimas curaban el alma, gran error y estupidez humana, solo te dejaban como una débil, una imbécil, saber que el amor puede ser tan cruel pero aún así somos tan masoquistas que queremos más y mientras más nos duele más nos gusta.

Odio el amor- dijo en un susurro con la voz claramente quebrantada y bajo por las escaleras de su casa hasta entrar a la cocina, en dicho lugar se puso a rebuscar en los cajones en busca de algo que calmara sus penas, lo encontró, era una navaja no muy grande, la agarro del mango y comenzó a pararse dicho instrumento por cerca de las venas de sus brazos, dolía pero no tanto como el dolor de su relación fallida además el ver la sangre escurrirse y manchar su camisa le tranquilizaba.

El la esperaba, el dijo que debían hablar, nunca pensó que esa "conversación" terminaría en el peor día de su vida

_**Flash back**_

_En aquella esquina del centro se encontraba, Len el amor de su vida._

_El dijo que se reunirían en frente del restaurante, en el que fue su primera cita, Rin esta sobreexcitada porque ella bien sabía que él iba a hacer algo muy romántico para su aniversario de 1 mes, Len siempre fue tan detallista y romántico._

_Sonrió al verlo y alzo su mano derecha para saludarlo mientras se acercaba a él.-Hola- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios a su novio- ._

_La chica se dio cuenta que al contrario el no mostraba ninguna emoción por ese día tan especial para ellos._

_¿Qué pasa? La chica trago saliva, su novio era frío casi con todo el mundo menos con ella, algo malo pasaba, las peores ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza de la oji-azul_

_En verdad tenemos que hablar- Dijo el chico con tono un preocupante que asusto a la joven_

_¿Qué paso?- Dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz, estaba asustada de lo que fuera que le iba decir su novio, era malo lo sabía, lo veía en los ojos del susodicho._

_Escucha…ahh…no sé cómo decirlo- El rubio su voz temblaba _

_¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo Len?- le desconcertaba el hecho de que el rubio balbuceara y no dijera las cosas claras, solo aumentaba la tensión._

_Este si digo no- suspiro- bien escucha Rin, eres la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida, sabes que te quiero y pasamos cosas maravillosas pero creo que lo nuestro no ha funcionado-_

_¿Qué? ¿Me estás cortando? ¿Pero por qué que hice mal?- La oji azul estaba devastada en su aniversario como se le ocurre, se supone que todo iba de maravilla. Que tonta había sido _

_No te juro Rin no eres tu soy yo- "que excusa más patética" -Es que me gusta alguien más, espero que no te enojes- respondió el chico mientras se rascaba la oreja en señal de nerviosismo._

_No puede ser- Rin rompió en llanto- eres un idiota Len te odio._

_Rin salió de la escena empujando a Len, este solo la observo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ella era la idiota, se sentó en un rincón de la cocina en posición fetal, recordaba todo lo que ambos hicieron y lo felices que eran estando juntos.

Ahora el está con su "amiga" Miku, maldita perra, ella solo era una puta hipócrita que ella creía que era de confianza, a un día la imbécil le ayudaba con los típicos problemas de novios y mientras ella sabiendo lo enamorada que Rin estaba, coqueteaba con Len por la espalda.

El odio a ambos- sabía que insultarlo no iba a cambiar que ambos estén juntos.

Creo que debería sonreír y al menos fingir ser feliz frente a ellos, "el enemigo odia eso"- pensó la chica mientras en sus labios ser formaba una sonrisa tétrica y agarraba la navaja manchada de sangre, de su sangre

Es la venganza, jajajajaajaja- (N/A: risa malvada on)

Salió de su casa en busca de ambos y sabia donde encontrarlos.

El amour el amour el amour, te puede volver loco psicópata, comprobado, ok no -_-

Comenten, pongan en favoritos o algo por favor . ayudarían a salvar una vida


End file.
